Missed Clues
by mykkila09
Summary: coda for I Helu Pu episode; Lori tells Steve how she feels about him, but the answer she gets is not what she expected...a little more summary inside...


**Title: **Missed Clues  
><strong>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Setting: <strong>episode sixteen of season two: _I Helu Pu _(The Reckoning)…just around Lori's final scene  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Due to her impending departure from the team, Lori decides to bare all and tell Steve how she really feels about him. His reaction…is not what she expected…

**Story Word Count: **1,021

**A/N: **I was at work, and I was thinking about commercials and I remembered the Master cards ones from a few years ago and this idea was born, so I decided to run with it. This is basically a story in which Steve simultaneously rejects Lori and outs him and Danny…enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 and all its affiliates belong to CBS Productions, 101st Street Productions and K/O Paper Productions. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, so no money is profited from this story.

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

* * *

><p>Lori sat at her desk and looked around. A sad smile played on her lips as she noted that this was possibly the last time she would be there. After the whole debacle with the Russian Embassy, the Governor hadn't been too happy, and had issued an ultimatum, asking her to choose between Five-0 and the State. Diplomatically, she had chosen both, but deep down, her choice had always—and would always—be the team. Needless to say, the Governor hadn't liked that and had removed her from the Five-0 task force, sending in the paperwork to have her transferred back to Homeland Security.<p>

'_Which I'm not even sure I want to go back to,' _Lori thought, letting out a soft sigh. Her gaze moved to Steve's office and she saw him packing some things away and knew that this was her chance.

"This is your chance Lori," she muttered to herself as she stood up. "You have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Smiling, she grabbed the two envelopes from her desk and left her office, heading to Steve's. When she got there, she knocked on the door and opened it, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Hey Steve, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Lori," Steve glanced up at her, stopping his packing, to give her his full attention, "what's up?"

"Here," Lori held out the larger envelope to him.

"What's this?" Steve asked as he took it.

"My resignation," Lori said, "because of near international crisis we almost created, Governor Dennison questioned me about my loyalties. He said he placed me with this team as his own agent and he asked who I stood by; Five-0 or the State and I said both, but he didn't like that answer."

"Lori," Steve started, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"It's ok," Lori cut him off with a smile, "I chose to be loyal to this team and I don't regret that."

"I don't know what to say," Steve said, "I never wanted you to lose your job."

"I know," Lori nodded.

"So what's the other envelope?" Steve asked, nodding to the smaller envelope in her hand.

"This," Lori looked down at the envelope before looking back at him, "this is something that can be put to good use." She held it out to him.

Brows furrowed, Steve took it from her and opened it. His gaze went wide when he saw what it was. "But how—

"When you and Danny were fighting, I outbid you both," Lori smiled.

"This is perfect!" Steve grinned, his blue eyes dancing with excitement. "And I have a certain blond in mind to ask."

Lori couldn't help the delight that filled her entire at his words. _'I just knew he felt the same way about me!' _"That's perfect and since I'm not a member of the Five-0 task force anymore, it won't be a problem."

"Why would it be a problem?" Steve asked as he looked at the tickets. He couldn't believe she had outbid them, but it didn't matter. He had them now and he intended to use them.

"Because of the real reason I couldn't do the job the Governor assigned me to do," Lori said.

"Oh?" Steve threw a brief glance at her before pulling out his phone.

"Yeah," Lori took a step closer to him. "I was assigned to this team to report back to the Governor if anything unethical or uncalled for happened, but I couldn't do that because I," she paused, _'just tell him!' _"I let my feelings get in the way." She took another step closer. "I let my feelings for you stop me from doing my job."

This was the moment she was waiting for. Any moment now, Steve would admit he was glad because he felt the same way about her. So, she waited. And waited. And waited some more.

"Steve?" Lori took another step closer.

"Oh man," Steve placed his phone back in his pocket and walked around Lori, heading to the door. He opened it and a grin lit up his face when he saw who he was looking for. "Hey Danny!"

"What?" Danny scowled as he walked over to his partner. "What do you want now?"

"You, me, the game in a few weeks," Steve grinned, "in person."

"What?" Danny folded his arms, "and how do you plan on making that happen?"

"This," Steve waved the tickets in Danny's face. "So, what do you say?"

Danny grabbed the tickets from Steve's hand and looked at them, his blue eyes widening in disbelief. "This isn't a joke. You actually have them."

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "so? Yes, or no?"

"Hell yes!" Danny grinned. He stepped closer to Steve and wrapped an arm around the taller man's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Steve's arms went around Danny's waist as he responded and then, deepened the kiss. It last for a few minutes before Danny pulled back.

"How exactly did you get the tickets?" Danny questioned, "if I recall, I outbid you."

"Lori outbid us both and then she gave them to me," Steve said as he glanced back in his office where Lori was staring at them in disbelief. It was then he remembered she was telling him something. "Wait a minute."

Steve walked away from Danny and headed back to his office. "Hey Lori, was there something else you were telling me?"

Lori was too shocked at seeing Steve and Danny kiss to respond.

"I'll see you later ok?" Steve said as he grabbed his duffle bag. "Sorry about your resignation. We'll miss you, but good luck in whatever you decide to do."

With that, he left her in his office and he headed back to Danny. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded as he turned to leave, Steve falling into step next to him. Danny glanced back at Steve's office and smiled at Lori before calling out, "Thanks for the tickets Lori!"

The two disappeared down the hallway without a backward glance, leaving Lori staring after them, silently wondering just how the hell she had missed that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **so…how did you guys like it? I wasn't sure how to end it, so I hope it was ok. When I saw the episode, I jumped up and down screaming when Lori told Steve she was fired. But, what really had me ROTFLMFAO, was when she told Steve how she felt about him and he didn't even react *laughs* not even a raised eyebrow or a blink. Hilarious…utterly hilarious. Interesting fact; on this show, it's clear how much she loves Steve as she's always touching him and wanting to be near him, but she couldn't get a clue that he didn't feel the same about her, and when she did _A Walk to Remember_ (starring Shane West and Mandy Moore) her character Belinda had been dating Landon (Shane's character) but they had broken up and she couldn't seem to accept it. She kept forcing her presence on him, hoping he'd take her back, but refused to take the hint that it was really over between them.

I for one am glad Lauren German (Lori) is now gone from the show; nothing against the actress, but her character brought nothing, absolutely nothing to the team. She will **NOT** be missed. Interesting thing is, the episodes after, none of the team made a mention of her being gone. It was like back to business as usual, or, like she hadn't even been there in the first place...ROTFLMFAO

**A/N 3: **oh, I have a page on facebook—it's under the same name, _mykkila09_—you can check me out there. I'll post information about upcoming stories and whatnots, if you guys want to check me out. I did the page because sometimes, I can't log in to my account on this website, so I thought I should have another way my fans can contact me…

Read and review and let me know what you thought of my first arriving here.


End file.
